


7ate9: Part one of the "punishment"

by Alaxamber



Series: 7ate9 punishment [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: 12piecesofart, Hidden BJ, M/M, Picture Story, hope this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: This is a branch out into a new thing.Time for part One of Boxy's punishment promised in 7ate9.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: 7ate9 punishment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014945
Kudos: 10





	7ate9: Part one of the "punishment"

[Venomous Seems a bit distracted while he discusses a deal with Cosma](https://photos.app.goo.gl/yHJv4aiYMdjuwC7S6)


End file.
